Shintaro Goto
|-|Shintaro Goto= |-|Kamen Rider Birth= |-|Birth Day Mode= |-|CLAWs Sasori= Summary Shintaro Goto (後藤 慎太郎 Gotō Shintarō) is a former police officer who working as the leader of the Kougami Foundation's Ride Vendor 1st motorcycle brigade to keep the world safe from the Greeed and eventually becomes Eiji's friend. Shintaro first battled the Greeed after they were freed from their seal and he was the sole survivor of the group sent to find them. Shintaro begins to assist OOO as the Foundation's representative in his battle against the Greeed. Later, he was granted the original Birth Buster and has been acting as Akira's supporter and partner in battle and eventually succeeds his mentor, becoming the second user of the Kamen Rider Birth (仮面ライダーバース Kamen Raidā Bāsu) system. By the time Date came back, they played major roles in defeating Gamel and fighting against Uva. At the end of the series, Goto returns to the police force. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A | At least 7-C, possible High 6-C Name: Shintaro Goto, Kamen Rider Birth Origin: Kamen Rider Birth Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Kamen Rider, Leader of the Kougami Foundation's Ride Vendor 1st motorcycle brigade, Police Officer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation, Enhanced Senses with Candroid, Martial Arts, Vehicular Mastery and Weapon Mastery (As a former policeman and Motorcycle Brigade leader, Shintaro is an excellent motorcyclist and marksman, utilizing powerful weaponry such as firearms to destroy Yummy), Body Control (The Crane Arm allows him to scale buildings as well as collecting any leftover Cell Medals with one sweep. As a weapon, it can be used as a whip to damage opponents from far or pull them close to him), Energy Projection (The Breast Cannon is a powerful energy cannon that can be charged up to multiple levels of power by using additional Cell Medals and then release a powerful blast of energy), Flight with Cutter Wing, Fusionism (Combine the six Birth CLAWs units, they create the CLAWs Sasori, an autonomous scorpion-like assault droid. It can move freely across the water and burrow underground, even with a passenger such as OOO. It can also split apart into its components and reform to create the illusion of being destroyed. Offensively, the CLAWs Sasori is capable of extending both of its arms and its tail on tethers like the combined Crane and Drill Arms, and can utilize a Cell Burst-like attack which fires an array of various colored lasers from the tip of its stinger) Attack Potency: Athlete level (Going through the same training as Akira Date) | At least Town level, possible Large Island Level (As Kamen Rider Birth, Shintaro single-handedly combating three Greeeds, surpassing his predecessor, Akira Date, who wasn't capable of fighting against a single Greeed. Comparable to Kamen Rider OOO) Speed: Athletic Human | Superhuman movement, Massively Hypersonic reaction speed Lifting Strength: Normal Human | Athletic Human (Can lift Yummy off of the ground) Striking Strength: Athlete Class | Town Class Durability: Athlete level | At least Town level Stamina: High Range: Standard Melee Range to hundreds of meters via Birth weapons. Standard Equipment: * Birth Driver: Transformation belt for Birth. * Candroid: Birth can-like support robots which allowed him to detect Greeed presence. * Cell Medal: Uses to transform or access weapons. * Birth Buster: Birth's personal sidearm. * Birth CLAWs: Birth's armor system. * Ridevendor: Birth's Rider Machine Intelligence: Above Average (Shintaro shows an extreme proficiency in utilizing the Birth system, strategically using all CLAWs weapons and Birthday Mode. Disable the self-destruct function when Kiyoto Maki defected to the Greeed side). Weaknesses: Summoning CLAWs Sasori requires 1,000 Cell Medals and unable to use any weapons during that time. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Cell Bash:' Goto perform a powerful attack where the Breast Cannon fires a powerful energy blast without the expenditure of any Cell Medals in Birthday Mode Key: Shintaro Goto | Kamen Rider Birth Note: All Shintaro Goto Henshin and Finishers Gallery > Birth Absorb 1000 Medals Kamen Rider OOO Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Transformation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Body Control Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Flight Users Category:Kamen Rider Category:Characters Category:Police Officers